


Jesus Christ - The Crucifixion

by ZygardeKing92



Series: King Jesus - God of All Glory [2]
Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament), Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Gen, No Gay Relationships, No Smut, Not Homosexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24471838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: As the Lord Jesus Christ, the Son of God, hangs on the cross, He holds on to an overwhelming hope that gives Him the strength to bear the full extent of the wrath of God.
Relationships: God the Father/God the Son, God the Father/Jesus Christ
Series: King Jesus - God of All Glory [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/991482
Kudos: 5





	Jesus Christ - The Crucifixion

Everything had led up to this.

The Jewish man gasped violently for breath, trying to take in the valuable oxygen that His horrifically broken body needed. His torso, marred & disfigured beyond recognition with criss-crossing gashes from the scourge that had torn him open, was a physical manifestation how the sin of human beings manifested in overwhelming, irrational hatred & contempt for their God & Creator. Even right now, though the gashes had clotted, they still burned with irrepressible agony & discomfort. 

His hands, which had once molded trillions upon trillions upon trillions of staggeringly colossal orbs of light, heat & flaming energy that mankind now called ‘stars’, were cruelly pierced to both sides of the wooden cross; the slightest movement caused fiery jolts of pain to shoot through the frayed nerves to the rest of His body, like a powerful electric shock, causing the man to wince horribly. The nails held Him there; rendering Him unable to escape from the tree from which He was hanging. And that was perhaps what made the pain even worse. He remembered how He Himself had made that promise to His people, **“Everyone who hangs on a tree is cursed by God.”** (Deuteronomy 21:23)

His face was bruised & bloodied; one eye so bruised & wounded from the ruthless, sadistic beatings from the Roman soldiers just now that it was barely open. The sharp, wicked thorns on the makeshift crown on His head remained entrenched into His head - there was a kind of horrible irony, that the thorns that had sprung up from the ground when He cursed the world, were now digging into His very skull, threatening to break it open. And yet, they didn’t. 

To say that He was in terrible pain would’ve been the understatement of all history. His head throbbed in piercing, stabbing pain as the crown of thorns seemed to become heavier & heavier with each second, and seemed to coil itself tighter around His head. His entire upper body was in pain, for the slightest jerk would send nerve-wracking agony from His nail-pierced hands to the rest of His body, going up to His brain or going down to His feet. It was horrendous, like stinging, paralysing jolts of electricity. Not to mention the uncountable gashes that striped His body. If one were to gaze upon Him, He would’ve certainly have appeared more dead than alive, more...something than human. 

And then came the darkness. A supernatural darkness that blanketed & eclipsed the land in such overwhelming, suffocating blackness that it made the cloudiest days look positively sunny. It was a true wonder that the Israelites & Roman soldiers could even see anything at all, as they squinted to make out the shape of the King of the Jews on His wooden throne. 

When the first waves of wrath hit the Lord Jesus Christ - God the Son incarnate, the Root of David, the Lion of the tribe of Judah, the Omnipotent God, the King of Kings, the Son of Man - all the bodily pain He had felt just now felt like a holiday at the beach. (He would know - being absolutely transcendent in His deity enabled Him to complete bypass the laws of space of time, and spend time at the beach invisibly with His redeemed elect in future). 

His elect! His eyes widened slightly as He remembered why He was going through all these. To redeem the people whom He & His Father had chosen from eternity past. To be pierced for their transgressions against Him, and to be crushed for their iniquities. To return to His Father, to once again experience the measureless, incomprehensible riches of love, pleasure and beauty in His presence. This was the joy that was set before Him - the unimaginable, indescribable joy of redeeming a vast, innumerable multitude of people, making them morally spotless, holy & mind-blowingly glorious before His & His Father’s throne - and spending the rest of eternity reigning over the new heavens and new earth, lavishing the exceedingly inexhaustible riches of his goodness, love and grace on His holy and beautiful bride. 

**“Out of the anguish of his soul, he shall see and be satisfied; by his knowledge shall the righteous one, my servant, make many to be accounted righteous, and he shall bear their iniquities.”** Isaiah 53:11 

But, oh the anguish! The beyond immeasurable depths & intensity of the soul-crushing despair & misery that Jesus Christ felt! It took Him all of His inner strength not to scream in utter agony. Having borne all the sins of His bride - millenia after millenia worth of pride, selfishness, idolatry, sexual immorality, envy, sensuality & faithlessness - in His heart, now He was paying the penalty that His bride deserved to pay, and was suffering the punishment that His bride deserved to suffer in that awful place called Hell. 

He felt like His very being was being sawn in two; probably because He was being sawn in two. His nature as God had been perfectly & sweetly fused to that of a human nature when He became incarnate; now it was as though those two natures were striving to put as much distance between each other as possible. It hurt so bad, it did. His heart was, as it were, pierced & impaled on the massively huge, powerful & endlessly sharp sword of His Father; towering waves of Godly wrath, each infinitely larger & stronger than the other, came upon His innermost being with inconceivable, unspeakable fury, and with beyond-immeasurable & invincible destructive omnipotent power. 

Nothing that He had ever suffered before compared with this; His own Father, whom He had known intimately & loved thoroughly from eternity past, was treating Him like a hated enemy. No longer was He His Father’s Son; He was nothing more than the most heinous & depraved sinner that deserved the hottest, darkest, most fiery hell. It was worse than being impaled while lying face-down on a mountain of swords, or being tossed about like a rag-doll in an infinitely turbulent sea of shatteringly destructive flames of hellfire. Before this, the radiant effulgence of His Father’s beautiful countenance, immeasurably full of love, compassion & goodness had been His source of strength. Now, it had abandoned Him completely, replaced only by a countenance too terrifying, wrathful & destructive for superlatives to describe. 

“My God, My God, why have you forsaken me?!” Jesus Christ screamed, tears of blood cascading down His cheeks. He understood as never before how any other human being would go completely insane from less than a gazillionth of the wrath He was enduring, and He knew it was only by the divine, bottomless capacity of His nature as the God-man that He could’ve borne the entire hellish punishment for the collective sins of the multitude of His elect. 

But He did not give in to despair. No, through and through, He remained spotlessly holy. It was nearly ending, He could feel it. He could taste victory. Just a bit more...He thought vigorously to Himself as He pictured reuniting with His Father, being in His immediate & manifest presence once again; His mystical body finally gathered together, with every last member present, all with their new resurrected bodies, each one shining gloriously like the sun…

“It is finished.” Heaving an almighty sigh of relief, the Lord Jesus Christ looked up into heaven, a gentle, relieved smile on His face. “Father, into your hands I commit my spirit.” 

And with a final breath, the pure & sinless Son of God bowed His head, a triumphant & relieved smile on His face. 


End file.
